Jack's story
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Old Jack and his granddaughter Lizzy are still hurt from Rose's death. Jack then starts to tell Lizzy how a poor boy like him got a rich girl to fall for him. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R. NOT COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

**_Hi guys! New story! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life they are amazing writers! I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"What's wrong grandpa?" Asked Lizzy " I really miss Rose" cried Jack. Lizzy gave him a hug. "I know I miss her too. We will never forget nanna" Lizzy pulled away and sat next to her grandpa Jack. "What was nanna like when she first met you?" "She was different to all the other girls. She always had this fire that I loved about her. She was friendly, funny, caring and she really loved me and your mother" smiled Jack. Jack stood from his chair. "Grandpa I can get that for you" "You don't know what I want lizzy. I'll be back in a minute" smiled Jack. Jack walked back into the room with a closed box. "I've never seen this before. What's inside it?" "Lots of memories Lizzy" Jack then started to tell Lizzy his and Rose's story.

 ** _Flashback_**

Philadelphia 1912

"Rose where do you think your going?"Cal grabbed Rose from the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. "Why do you care? I'm not just some sort of trophy wife you can control and besides that we are not married yet. I'm your fiancee" Rose bravely said without hesitation. "I don't care! Married or not your not leaving! Have I made myself clear?" "Yes" shyly replied Rose as she felt tears in her eyes. "Good. Excuse me"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter 2! Dedicated to titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Cal slammed the door closed behind him leaving Rose in shock and tears running down her cheeks. There was no escape. None.

...

Meanwhile on the other side of town Jack Dawson was drinking at a bar. "Would you like another beer Jack?" Asked Pedro. "Sure" Jack took a large long sip of his beer. "Thanks Pedro" "You don't have to thank me Jack. Your like a son to me. So hows your art going?" "Not as well as I planned. I hardly make any money to keep me alive" "People have told me that New York is one of the best places to sell art" "Your probably right Pedro. I'll get the train to New York and see how it goes. If not I'll go back to Chippewa falls" "Where?" "In Wisconsin where I'm from"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! Thank you Titanic4life for your comments I really appreciate them! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Rose was tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't take this life any longer. Rose sat up and looked at the time. It was already past midnight. She got out of bed and she started to pack her bag. She didn't care where she was going. She just had to get the hell away from everything including Cal.

...

Jack was waiting for his train when something caught his eye. It was a beautiful young woman with red curly hair and green eyes. Jack noticed that this women looked unhappy for quite some time. Jack's train was called. He had loosed sight of the young woman. Jack took a seat and looked out the window to see the crowd of people walking along the train station. Rose sat down in third class. Before she sat down she got a lot of looks from other people because she looked so different to them. "Excuse me sir can I sit here?" Asked Rose. "Of course. I'm Jack, Jack Dawson" smiled Jack as he put out his hand. Rose smiled and took his hand. "I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down" he joked. Rose let out a little laugh as they both made eye contact. "Well Rose, where are you going?" "Maybe New York. What about you?" "New York. I'm hoping to earn some money for my art, If I don't then I'm going back to Chippewa falls where I grew up"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Over the last 2 hours Jack and Rose shared a lot of stories and secrets. Rose had never opened up to anyone. The last time she opened up to someone was with her father, but unfortunately he died leaving her and family in det. "I'm sorry Jack but i should get some sleep now" "sorry I guess I got a bit carried away" "no, no honestly it was really nice talking to you Jack. I haven't opened up to someone in years. Anyway I should get some sleep. Goodnight Jack" "Goodnight Rose" Rose lied down on her seat and used her coat as a blanket. Jack watched her as she went to sleep.

...

Rose looked out the window as she watched the sun rising. The sky was breathtaking with purple, pink and orange colours. The train was close to New York now. Jack then woke up which brought a smile to Roses face to see him awake. "Morning Jack we're almost in New York" "I can't wait to get of the train. I'm kinda hungry" said Jack as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I have some money. Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Asked Rose with a smile. "Ok. Thank you Rose. I'll pay you back as soon as possible" "no Jack you don't have to pay me anything"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Thank you for the comments they mean a lot to me. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Jack and Rose got of the train as soon as they reached New York. Jack had found them a little cafe. They sat down as a waitress approach them. "I'm Angelina and I will be your waitress. Just call me over when your ready to order" "Thank you" said Jack. Rose felt some jealously. She only met Jack last night on the train but she didn't like the way the waitress looked at him. "Are you okay Rose?" "I'm fine Jack" she gave him a weak forceful smile. Jack could tell she was not fine. He put a comforting arm around her back "Come on Rose. Don't pretend everything alright. You can tell me anything" He could see right through her. "It's...I just didn't like the way the waitress looked at you. It was like she was flirting with you" "Are you jealous?" "What? No I'm not" blushed Rose. "I think you are" teased Jack as Rose entertained her fingers with his.

...

"Thank you Rose for the lovely breakfast" "You're more then welcome Jack. What should we do now?" "I'm going to find you a hotel room so you don't have to sleep under a bridge like me" "Get a room Jack. I don't want you sleeping under bridge's. It's not fair" "Okay you win" smiled Jack. Jack and Rose settled down in their hotel room. The room had a bed, a small closet and a couch. "I'll take the couch Rose. You can have the bed" Jack was such a gentleman. "Jack I want you to have the bed. I could sleep on the couch. Besides I'm leaving my past behind me"

...

Rose sat up as she woke up. It was not a dream. She really was staying in a hotel room with Jack. Rose stood from the couch and turned on the lamp. "Oh I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to wake you" "Its fine Rose. I've been awake for a few minutes but I didn't want to turn the lamp on just in case I wake you up" "Just because we're sharing a room doesn't mean you have to be a gentleman" Rose sat on the bed next to Jack. They sat in silence for a moment. "Thank you for everything Jack" "Your welcome Rose. I always want to help you"


End file.
